Visitor
by Mystery vampire
Summary: Hi! I'm Lindy and I am a normal girl that gets a lot of visits from a special someone. That someone is not even human, he is actually a vampire! Please read my story, and review. Is better then it sounds, promise.
1. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hi everyone! I am the original anther of Visitor. I made an account as you can see!! I will be posting the rest of this story. If you want to read it from the start (I advise it if this is the first time you read it) pleas go to lovetwilight500 profile the first few chapters will be there. I don't own twilight the wonderful ****Stephenie Meyer**** does. **

_Previously…_

"_Yes" he said._

_Did I say that out loud? No I didn't. He's beautiful, hansom, snow white and reads minds? _

**Chapter 3**

Lucky me, I know how to dream.

"This is no dream of yours" he whispered sitting on the floor.

Not a dream, then what reality? No, definitely not.

"Yes, I am as real as you are, just not human…" he said with a big sigh.

"Not human, t… t…than what are you?"

"Try to guess, I drink human blood" he said very soft and slowly.

Immediately the word 'vampire' springs to my mind, repeating over and over.

"Yes… I am a vampire" he said to my thoughts.

"How… but…huh?" I couldn't find words to ask the question.

"Sleep well… Lindy" he said.

He was gone, again in such a fast movement I can't see where he went. Surprisingly I'm not scared of the fact that a vampire was in my room just a second ago.

The next day I woke to the smell of eggs, breakfast? I slept so long. I checked the clock, 8 am. I stood up, got dressed, walked to the kitchen for some coffee. Something as cold as ice was under my left foot. I froze. Got myself together, remembering the night before. I took a step back. Where he sat… ice cold.

"Freaky" speaking to myself.

"Morning, mom… dad" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty, slept well?" mom asked.

"Yes, mom and you?"

"Like a baby" she answered stirring the pan of eggs.

Breakfast went swimmingly. The day had nothing planed, just being lazy. The night was fun; we went to visit my aunt Melina. We slept there. When we got there my aunt told me her daughter is at a camp, so I was left to look after my ants dogs. Why I don't know…** (AN: She had to do something boring! :))**

"Lindy it's almost break! Can you believe it!?" Jess told me at school the next day.

"I know that, you told me already almost a thousand times!" I said sounding almost irritated.

"So! What are you going to do all the time?"

"I don't know, reading maybe" I answered her question.

"O… so you don't have any plans for next week?" I knew it, I just knew it!

"No, why?" I said already knowing what her point was.

"O, I don't know… maybe you want to go to a party with me and Harry?"

"Who's Harry? What happened to Justin?"

She got a new guy… not something new.

"Justin is lame, so I improvised" her improvise – dump and get a new one.

"No, sorry… I have an English project to do" I made a excuse.

"What project?" she never listens to homework.

"Miss Smith gave us an essay of our favorite fantasy creature"

"Ok, see you after break" she said and went home.

Break is so boring. I never go out, but I don't mind if I have a book to read. When I got home mom was gone and left a letter for me:

_Dear Lindy_

_I am going to the grocery store for some stuff. Be save and don't open the door to strangers!!_

_Love mom xx_

She always cares too much. It got late and mom is back, dad came home from work and I have nothing to do.

After diner I went to bed. Reading an old book I found. I noticed the time.

"12 pm! Guess I lost track of time" I said to myself.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, when I was done cleaning myself up I went to my room. When I got there… he was there!!

Sitting quietly on my bed cross-legged, smiling. I kept staring wide eyed at him, frozen in place.

"What do you want?" I asked him sounding hysteric, but not scared.

His smile grow wider, showing his teeth and went to sit on the floor. I started walking a long way around him to sit on my bed. The rest of the night went on… but he just kept staring at me. Every now and then he stiffened and his eyes goes black, just when the black goes over his irises, it retunes to crimson. I stared at him and he stared at me. After a while of this I had a funny thought, well funny to him.

'I wonder if he's thirsty.'

He pulled up the corner of his mouth fighting a laugh.

I must have fallen asleep because dim sunlight seeped thru my bedroom window. The day dragged on to long for my taste. I couldn't stop thinking of him, his eyes, his lips, his beautiful face, of my Anthony… Ah!!! Hear yourself girl! He's not yours! Aaaa… but I wouldn't mind of him being mine…

I was helping my mom when the phone rang. I ran to get the call.

"Mom! Gram is on the phone for you!" I shouted from the living room.

"Coming!" she replied.

I got back to work washing the floor in the pantry, when mom came in.

"Hon, we are going to Gram's house for the weekend. Are you going to be fine here or do you want to come with us?"

"No! I am fine, it isn't to far from Gram's to walk if I want to come, go and tell her I said Hi,

ok?" I quickly replied.

"Ok, go and take a nice long bath for all you hard work"

I took my mom's advise an took the bath. When I was finished I went to the kitchen. The house was empty. They already left.

"Whole house to myself" I sighed in a boring way.

It 9pm and I am still reading. He came but was just staring at me, sitting on the same spot in the floor. His eyes went less and less black. I have fallen asleep, again…

I went to get myself some breakfast the next morning. I wasn't interested in doing anything specific today so I read my book till 7pm. I stood up and got ready for bed. He came so no ones surprise. He just kept staring, again…

This time I kept my head busy, analyzing everything about him. But when I caught myself I wasn't analyzing, I was drooling over him. His uniquely colored, black hair had a reddish bronze tint that almost looked like highlights, and so beautiful. His lips are just the right shape. I never seemed to notice but he was smiling the whole time. I blushed immediately remembering that he can read my mind.

"Don't be shy…" he said.

I blushed some more. He stood up to my surprise and came to sit next to me. He is staring strait into my eyes, hopefully not hearing how my heart is pounding in my chest.

"Your eyes… they are… beautiful" I spoke without thinking. He raised his hand to touch my cheek, our eyes locked. He froze inches away from me. His eyes went black even the eyeball itself, he made a struggling sound and was gone.

**AN:**** So… did you like? Huh, Huh? Pleas tell me if I had it right and suggestions are welcome even criticism and don't forget the nice things ;) pleas review!!!!!!!**

**Mystery xx**


	2. Chapter 4

**AN****: Hi!!! I appreciate that people took the time to read my story and some even placed it a favorite, love you all!! Enjoy!! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**.

_Previously…_

_His eyes went black even the eyeball itself, he made a struggling sound and was gone…_

**Chapter 4**

The next night I was waiting and waiting till I fell asleep. He never came… for weeks he never showed.

Break was over and school began. The first day of school Jess kept nagging me to tell what was wrong. I was so concentrated not to forget the last night he came. I never done homework, never worked in class.

"Lindy, Lindy… you in there?" Jess suddenly shook my arm

"Hello, Lindy, are you ok?" she nagged again, for a moment I was back.

"Jess what day is it?"

"It's Friday, why?" she sounded surprised at my sudden words.

"Just… wondering I guess I lost track of time" I answered.

"You guess" she replied with sarcasm.

That night everyone was so quiet at dinner that it started to scare me a little. I just had to break the silence.

"How was work today dad?" I asked my father.

"Excuse me hunny, were you talking to me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, dad, are you ok?"

"Of course I am fantastic, work was a boring, o… and Henry asked me to tell you that boy of his is having a party in two weeks…" he likes Jeremy a little to much for my taste and he is always trying to get us together.

"So, you want me to go too Jeremy's party? Do I have it right?" I asked

"Well… I know you don't like parties but Jeremy is a good kid and doesn't get into much trouble" he kept on yapping about how good Jeremy is for me.

Well he was right about one thing; I really don't like parties, at all. All the bad things that could happen to a person seem to happen to me.

When we finally finished dinner. I helped my mom with the dishes for the first in a long time. Unexpectedly my mom embraced me.

"I'm so happy we got you back Hun!" she said.

I didn't sit awake like every other night, I just wanted to sleep, escape to my dream that would be of him. Admitting that he is never going to show, I sighed loudly. And then just as I began to drift in the darkness I heard a lovely voice.

"Hello" it said very softly.

Recognizing the voice, I immediately sat up and looked right at him… him!

HIM!

HE CAME!

HE IS HERE!

I'M NOT GOING CRAZY AFTER ALL!

He just chuckled and sat down next to me, as far as my bed would allow.

'You know I sort of missed you' I thought.

"You shouldn't have" he said in a stern voice

"But I missed you too" was the exact words that came out of his mouth.

I just smiled at him, pleased that he is with me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him, it was much easier to talk to after not hearing his voice for so long.

"I heard your friends mind at the mall" he answered, smiling in a guilty way.

"You were spying on my friend!!!" it wasn't a question it was a statement of a fact.

Then I cooled down as he didn't answer looking down at me with those somehow comforting crimson eyes.

"Not spying, I was just curious that's all, and she thinks that you would like me" he said and winked at me.

I blushed.

"How do you know that?"

"Mind reader remember" he said tapping his fingers against his temple and continued "When I walked pass Jessie **(****AN****: Jess's real name is Jessie but she hates it)** her first thought was 'Lindy's type alright' "

OMG!!! Jess knows me too well, unless… maybe he's lying to me?

"No I would never lie to you" he said answering my thought.

That I knew, I was just swaying my explanations.

"I really missed you" I said out loud.

"Well you shouldn't have!" he unexpectedly got angry.

He got up and turned away. I automatically jumped up and grabbed his arm knowing that he could disappear any second.

"No! Wait! Stop! Don't leave me again!"

His arm is ice cold and granite hard but yet, so soft and warm. He stared at me with a shocked expression on his face.

'I can't lose you again' I pleaded in my thoughts knowing that he could go if he wanted to. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply trough his nose and opened his eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry us vampires have, what do you humans call it? Anger management problems" he said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I yelled and hugged him without thinking.

He inhaled my sent and growled a sound that meant danger in my head. I immediately jumped back against the wall of my room by the door. There he stands, hands clutched into fists at his sides, head bowed, eyes closed and jaws locked. He clenched his teeth so hard I could see his jaw mussels. After a few minutes staring at him in concern, yah that's right concern not fear, yet I was afraid he would blame himself for this.

"I'm sorry Anthony, so sorry" I had to say something to him.

He just kept standing like that, like, like a sibertron robot that just got shut down. I got distracted, still screaming at myself in my head of how stupid I was, I noticed his clothes a black short sleeved t-shirt and dark grey pants and sneakers.

'At least he has some style' I thought.

He chuckled and was relaxed. It was like nothing had changed.

"I am alright now, but warn me before you do that again please?" He asked with a teasing voice.

"Will do" I answered.

"You must be sleepy Lindy get some rest"

I climbed in bed like the good girl I am. When I was all comfy in bed I scanned the room for him. He was turning to the window.

"No, wait… stay with me, at least till I fall asleep?" I asked before he was gone.

"Is that what you want?" he asked

"Yes, please"

"Ok, I will stay then"

He came and sat at the foot of my bed, head against the wall, eyes closed. I pushed my feet against him under the covers just so that I know he is there. I peaked with one eye to see his reaction, to my surprise he smiled and put his hand on the spot were my feet are. Smiling and happy I went to sleep.

**AN:**** So was this better? Please review!!!!!!!!!**

**Mystery xx**


	3. Chapter 5

**AN: **** Thanks to all who loves my story!!! I will do my best to improve my spelling and tenses. I am sorry if there is spelling mistakes. English isn't my best subject. Enjoy!!**

_Previously…_

_I peeked out of my eye to see his reaction, to my surprise he smiled and placed his hand on the spot were my feet are. Smiling and happy I went to sleep._

**Chapter 5**

I woke very early about 5 am, everyone was fast asleep. My eyes were still a little blurry as I looked around my room. At the foot of my bed I saw a blurry figure. Am I still asleep? I quickly rubbed my eyes to see what the figure was. Then I saw it. At the foot of my bed he sat cross-legged and facing my way.

"Good morning" he greeted me.

"Hi…" I said still sleepy.

"You're still tired?" It didn't sound like a statement but a question.

At that moment I got out of my sleepy daze and realized he stayed all night, with me… that must have been boring.

"You stayed!!" I said with the most joy I could manage.

He smiled my favorite teeth showing smile.

"Go back to sleep" he told me in a soft voice.

"No, I want to stay with you" I objected him.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"You will ask them anyway so shoot" he replied.

"How old are you?" was my first question.

"Sixteen"

"O… so you age?" I got curious.

"No" he simply stated with a smile and continued, "I am 365 years of age"

'WOW!' I thought to myself.

"Does that bother you?" his voice filled with concern.

"No, not at all. I… It… it's hard to believe" he grinned at that and sat a little bit closer to me.

"O, and why is that?" He asked smirking, impressed with himself.

"Um, you look good for you age" I said but in my mind I thought otherwise, 'because you are so gorgeous'

He bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded an answer.

"O, nothing… just the simple fact that you have forgotten that I can hear your thoughts" he said still shaking with laughter.

I immediately blushed a bright red when I remembered what I just thought. He slowly lifted his hand and traced his thumb over my cheek.

"I love that about humans specially you" that made me blush even deeper.

"So you are also sixteen?" he asked as I laid my cheek into the palm of his hand.

"Yes in a few months" I said very softly, enjoying the texture of his hand, the cold feeling burning my skin. He sat closer to me, against me. Carefully placing his hand on my neck and sighed.

"It's much easer to be close to you now" he said almost too soft for me to hear.

"That's good" I replied with a sigh, laying my head against his chest.

I must have fallen asleep… again. He was gone when I woke up. Today is Sunday so nothing to do. I got up and went to shower and got dressed in a jean and sweatshirt. On my desk I found a piece of paper folded in half with my name on it. I slowly opened it, inside was a letter that read:

_**Hope you slept well. I can't come tonight but see you tomorrow.**_

_**Love Anthony**_

He has the most beautiful hand writing. I placed the letter in my special letter box. I noticed that I don't hear rain on the roof. I walked to my window next to my bed and opened the curtains. Sunlight came streaming through the window blinding me momentarily. That's odd; the sun never shines in Redcliff. Aaa… sun, I'm so glad the sun made an appearance at last.

I ran out to my mom's beautiful fenceless garden sitting on an old log of an oak tree that has fallen the year before. The precise one that crushed the rusted Volkswagen bug that was to be mine, o… sweet memories, I will be forever grateful for this tree.

Lying down on my back with my hands behind my head, I kept staring at the clouds. As I was staring at the sunny sky I saw a cloud formation that looked just like Anthony. The whole day I kept thinking about him and our experience of the night before, of how good it felt in Anthony's arms like it was meant to be.

Nightfall came all too quickly for my taste. Before I knew it, it was dark, the sky cloudy and no stars in sight. After I was done preparing for bed I ate my dinner, said my goodnights and of to bed I was. That night I never slept. I laid awake hoping, waiting for Anthony to show. But as he said in his letter, he never came.

My alarm went off about 5 am. I reluctantly got up and got ready for school. Breakfast was ok, not too great because mom said she had some mail for me. I wasn't very interested in my mail but I opened it any way.

It's a written invitation to Jeremy's party this Saturday.

"Mom! Do I really have to go?!" I pleaded with my mother.

"Honey he's a lovely boy and he cares a lot about you, so I would very much like it if you would go." She said with too many words that meant; no way out of it young lady.

I was happy when dad dropped me off at school, forgetting my miner setback of the party. I practically ran to Jess that was waiting for me at the gate.

"Morning Jess!!" I shouted and hugged her.

"Wow! Have your parents won the lottery or something?" she asked out of surprise.

"No I am just happy that's all" I answered with a smile.

"O… is there a boy in your life?" she asked. That caught me off guard.

"No, um… I mean… um…" I didn't know what to say.

"Yes!!!" she shouted "You have a boyfriend!! Finally!!" she is too exited over nothing.

"I don't have a boyfriend Jess!!! I just happen to like a guy that's all" I tried to stop her from making planes for double dates, but then all hope was lost. The worst thing you can do is make her curious.

Her eyes widened, a huge grin stretched across her face. I saw it in her eyes; all her plans to Barbie me and parties and whatnots.

"Yipeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Now I know you are not a lesbian!!" she shouted at the top of her lunges.

"So… what's his name?" she asked very interested about Anthony. But I didn't answer that question. She dragged me off to our lockers, surprisingly not attacking me with questions. The funny fact is she didn't even ask one question all the way.

I got everything I needed for class. Just as I was locking my locker door I caught her staring at me. Seeing the curiosity and amusement sparking in her light green eyes.

"What is it Jess?" I asked, a little scared of what she is brewing up in her evil mind.

"O, nothing… just… you know, I am going out this Friday night and wondered if you could come with" she asked probably trying to get me to go with Anthony so she could do her 'HHH' huggable, hot and handsome test on him.

"I will see about that" I answered back not sure if Anthony will go with me. Luckily I was saved by the bell before she started asking questions.

We said our goodbyes and walked off in different directions. I walked pass all the people not noticing these that greeted me and shouted my name.

When I got to the door of my English class sighing and opened it. I sat at the back of the class, staring at my note book forgetting all about the lecture. While I was still in dream land a rolled up peace of paper landed in front of me. I opened it, at the top was in very messy hand writing;

_**Hi Lindy**_

_**I was wondering if you are going with Jess to the club?**_

_**Mark xx**_

Wow… Mark wants to know that? I was truly amazed at who sent it.

So I wrote back;

_**Why do you want to know?**_

Not to be rude, but I honestly just wanted to know why now? I tossed it back to where he sat 2 spaces in front of me. He unfolded it and smiled; answering my question I hope and passed it to the slut of the school that is sitting in front of me.

She turned with letter in hand then said to me "I see the slut has a new target"

I never even had a boyfriend before!!! Now I am the slut, I am a virgin for Pete's sake!!!!! I was blazing, so angry I could strangle her. I counted to 10 and replied.

"Oh Mackyla I will never dare to take your hobby and spoil your fun" her eyes widened and she looked stunned, giving me the letter and flipping her golden blond curls as she turned.

Opening the letter with a victorious smile on my face and read;

_**Just wanted to know if… you know, we can go as a couple. ;)**_

O I see where this is coming to…

_**I will see how I feel about that Thursday and let you know.**_

I sent it forward smiling at Mackyla; she just grimaced and shoved it in Mark's hands. He was reading it as fast as he could. I just smiled and looked at Mask's face, caught staring into his ocean blue eyes. He smiled at me seeming to think he is seducing. I will have to admit it did work, a little.

First period passed with me thinking about Anthony and Mark staring at me the whole period. The bell rang signaling the next class, as I was gathering my books when I saw a figure standing next to me. I watched it out of the corner of my eye analyzing whether or not it is a male of female. Seeing the big mussel legs that is well formed, looking to male and has dark skin. I looked up wanting to see who it is. To my surprise it was Mark.

"Where is your next class Lindy?" He asked in a deep alluring voice.

"Um… gym I think and yours?" I stuttered an answer.

"Me two!!" he exclaimed exited.

"Shall this nice maiden accompany me to my next class" he held out his arm for me to take. As the proper girl I am I took it.

He walked the long way to the gym. I looked up to his face; he is handsome and beautiful, about 2 heads taller than my 6 foot 4 frame. He has long ink black hair that is tightened in a pony tail at the nape of his neck and ocean blue eyes all matched up with his copper colored skin.

He tightened his grip on my arm as we approached the gym. He left me at the door of the girls changing room and went of. Ok I will admit I like the guy, just a bit. I have some one else in mind, Anthony. I can't wait to see him.

**AN:**** I don't have anything against lesbians or gay's, they make great friends; don't hate me!! So how's this hope you like it? Tell me where you think I must do something else and whatnot. Criticism is needed!!! Review's to!!! **

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND GOOD LUCK FOR 2010!!!!!!**_

**Mystery x x**


End file.
